


Winter's Morning

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, Partial Nudity, SteveTony Art Challenge, stac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: my stac gift for @onebilliondollarmani hope you like it!!





	Winter's Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onebilliondollarman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onebilliondollarman).

Shirtless Tony Stark leaning up toward Steve Rogers (also shirtless), just about to kiss. Both are smiling. Snow is falling in the background.


End file.
